1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auxiliary mounting device for linear rails, and in particular to an auxiliary device for filling balls in linear rails and mounting the rails.
2. Description of Related Art
Linear rails are widely used in machine tools or various measurement machines. Since the friction force generated by the movement of linear rails is small, even a small displacement can be performed accurately with low power consumption. Furthermore, the linear rail can be subjected to heat treatment, giving it further advantages, such as higher precision and mechanical properties as well as a long lifetime.
Since the linear rail is a precision tool, the installation must be performed carefully. During the installation, hefty collisions and vibrations should be avoided in order to prevent installation errors and the necessity for undesirable correction in a later stage.
In a conventional linear rail, it is inconvenient to fill the bearing balls and assemble the rails. Filling of the balls should be performed very carefully, since the space between a sliding block and the groove of the rail merely allows for one ball at a time to be received therein. After finishing the filling of balls, the sliding block is mounted on the rail correspondingly. However, such a mounting process is complex and time-consuming, which reduces the efficiency.
Consequently, because of the above limitation resulting from the technical design of prior art, the inventor strives via real world experience and academic research to develop the present invention, which can effectively improve the limitations described above.